Bad Memories
by hipsterbakura
Summary: Kakashi and Obito have been fighting all day, and Minato goes to investigate the reason why the two can't seem to get along. (One shot! This is also Au, because, well, I got their ages all screwed up. Just think of Kakashi as nine or ten.. Same with Obito. :3 Also, this is pretty fluffy. PLEASE leave your reviews! Enjoy!


**Author's notes: Uhh.. Hey guys! :D I was really bored and I deiced that I wanted to write a Kakashi and Minato fanfiction.. So.. Here ya go! Yea, I know, it's pretty poorly written, but bare with me, okay? One shot! (Unless I decide to write more, which is pretty unlikely.) Oh, and, leave your reviews! )) **

Minato's POV

'The boys have been arguing all day…' I thought warily to myself as I struggled to set my alarm clock to the right time. Today had been simply exhausting. All I really wanted to do was curl up in bed with Kushina.. Yea, that'd be nice..

My train of thought was corrupted as soon as I caught a glimpse of a petite boy, with raven like hair and orange goggles propped up on his head poke himself into my room, wearing a pout.

"What is it, Obito? You should be in bed right now…" I glanced over at him while setting my clock back down on the hazel colored nightstand beside me. The boy standing in front of me looked as if he was about to cry.

"Kakashi's being mean to me!" He started, "He told me to shut up, and, and-!" I cut him off.

"You look like a kicked puppy, Obito." I chuckled quietly while pushing my tangled hair back, before standing and stretching a bit. I watched the boy blink in confusion.

"But!" He squawked. I cut him off once more, but this time with a hug.

"You get to bed now, okay? I'll talk to him.." My voice trailed off as I stood back up from his height level. The other gave a quick nod, still pouting.

"Okay, sensei." With that, he was off, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Walking into the dimly lit hallway, I sighed softly to myself. 'These two are so much work.' I thought as I popped my head into Kakashi's room, letting the little light from the hallway leak in. All I could manage to see was an unjust of blankets, two pillows that have seemed to have been tossed around the room, and a small bulk of white hair protruding from said blankets. I watched as Kakashi pulled them over his head.

"Go away, Obito," A small voice muttered, a bit muffled.

"It's not Obito, Kakashi, it's Minato," I replied quietly, approaching his bedside. The other fell silent. I guess we could both feel the tension building between us. "I wanted to discuss some things with you…"

He shifted slightly. "There's nothing to talk about, Sensei."

"Hatake, sit up." I pulled the blanket off of the boy, so I could see him properly.

Kakashi did as he was told, which I was glad to see. I wasn't exactly in the mood to argue right now.

"What do you want?" He stared at his hands.

"Oi, don't use that tone with me," I said gently, trying not to come off as too harsh.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Anyways, what's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, now sitting cross-legged in front of him. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You aren't lying, are you?" I continued to question him, taking a hold of his chin, making it so he was looking me in the eyes. The white-haired boy was silent.

"Kakashi…?" I tilted my head to the right, watching the boy's bottom lip tremble as his face suddenly filled with emotion. I fumbled over what to say.

"Eh..? Can you tell me now?" I asked softly, pulling him closer to me. A scene like this was unusual. Kakashi appeared to be such a calm and collected person… I guess that can take it's toll, huh? Having all your emotions bottled up inside like that.

"I miss Otou-san.." He chocked out, tears welling up in his eyes.

'Otou-san?' Wasn't that what he used to call Sakumo? Once I figured it out, all I could feel at the moment was sympathy.

"Ah.. So that's it…" I began to rub his back soothingly. The boy was now practically sobbing.

"Obito won't leave me alone, either, and my head hurts, Sensei…" He said sloppily, making it hard to understand what he was trying to say.

"Shh, Kakashi I can't understand you…" I lifted my hand up to his head, running my fingers through his thick, white hair. My actions seemed to calm him down a bit, which I was relieved to see

"I just want to go to sleep…" His voice trembled slightly, tears still running down his cheeks. I nodded in agreement.

"I understand…" I started, pulling away from him slightly. "Oi, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here, okay..?"

"Okay…" He tried to blink the tears away the best he could as I stood up and draped the blankets over him.

"Stay strong, Kakashi," I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and a soft smile before heading back to my own room. 'Well… That just happened..' I blinked as I crawled into my own bed. 'I guess it was for the better, though..' I cracked a small smile before drifting off to sleep.

It was nearly three twenty A.M. when I felt something— rather, someone, crawl under the covers next to me.

"Eh…?" My eyes fluttered open, only to see the same white-haired boy cuddling up to my arm. I couldn't help but to smile. "Sweet dreams… Kakashi.." I mumbled before closing my eyes once more, finally getting the sleep I needed for the night.

-The next morning-

I awoke to a series of loud beeps coming from my alarm clock.

'Ugh... It's only six fifteen A.M...' I thought, raising my hand and clumsily pressing the 'snooze' button.

"Nn.." I heard a muffled noise before I realized who was still embracing my arm.

"Kakashi.." I mumbled warily as I sat up. All I managed to get out of the boy was a slight movement and a quiet whimper in protest.

"You probably didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" I inquired, with a soft tone of voice. "I guess theres no harm in letting you guys sleep in today..." I exhaled deeply, running my hands through my hair as I gently removed my arm from the boy's weak grip and stumbled my way out of bed. This earned me another faint noise from the other as he stretched.

"You awake..?" I asked quietly, still wondering about some of the events that had happened the previous night. It was just... Sad.. He shouldn't be going through this at such a young age.

A muffled voice brought me back into the present.

"Yea..." He said, his head buried in my pillow.

"You feeling better?" I said wryly. Hopefully he had gotten all of his pent up emotional stress out on me yesterday…. Key word, hopefully.

I got no answer.

"Bad dream?"

Nothing.

"What happened?"

Still, silence.

I tilted his head a tad to the side, wondering if he had fallen back asleep already. "I guess I'll go make you breakfast, then…"

The white-haired boy shot up, almost instantly after my words left my lips. "No, don't go!" He rambled, "I don't want you to leave!"

I watched his tired looking grey eyes dart around frantically, stopping me in my tracks. "Kakashi.." I started, plopping back down on the side of the bed. "What makes you think I would leave you?" I asked, tilting his chin up.

His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. Seeing this just made my heart hurt more… I scanned over his face, only to see worried eyes staring back at me. Remembering what I had did to calm the boy no more than a few hours ago, I once again moved my hand up to his head and ran my hand through his long, spiky like hair. He latched onto my arm.

"I won't let you.." He continued, latching himself onto my arm.

"Kashi," I called him by his so called nick name, "I won't leave you… That's a promise." I reassured him, my crystal blue eyes sweeping over his face once more. He seemed to lean into my touch.

"You aren't lying, are you?" He inquired with a tired tone of voice. My lips twitched into a small smile.

"Of course not… Have I _ever_ lied to you?"


End file.
